


Gelatin Shots

by NeveRoyle



Series: Comfort Food (Spacemoose RPF) [6]
Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cooking, Drunken Flirting, Gelatin - Freeform, Gen, Jell-O, Slow Burn, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeveRoyle/pseuds/NeveRoyle
Summary: It's been a while since I've posted something. I thought I'd never get back to this since projects piled up on me. It's almost a relief to be writing my silly slow burn series again.I do enjoy writing this series and I want to brainstorm more ideas. Not just those pertaining to the slow burn aspect, but those that deal with food preparation. I want to make this more about the fun stuff that Brutalmoose is doing these days. I guess I'll have to put on a marathon of Brutalfoods videos for research. It'll be fun!





	Gelatin Shots

Like with all things claiming to have blueberry flavor, the gelatin looked wonderfully blue. A deep royal hue that Jeff wasn't sure he'd come across in other foods. It was like holding sapphires that had been morphed into a wobbly plaything, but he knew it would disappoint in the flavor department.

Ian waved a hand around the other tiny plastic cups, a parade of artificial flavors and not a single drop of fruit juice. But in Ian's defense, making vodka shots with fruit juice might have hurt his wallet. Not to mention the countertop would have been littered with barely empty juice containers and fruit carcasses. Torn packages of powder drink mix and plain gelatin were easier to clean up.

"Points for presentation?" Ian asked, eyebrows raised. He waved his hand again over the shots he had arranged in a rainbow chevron.

"It looks like a pride flag in an arrow shape."

Ian grinned and took a purple gelatin shot. "Proud to get in our bellies."

He shook the cup against his open mouth, growling when the jiggling treat didn't dislodge. With a pulse of his fingers, the plastic cracked and the gelatin popped out. Ian bit it in the middle and whipped his head forward, swinging his hand over his mouth to catch the split piece.

"I'm doing the civilized thing," Jeff said. He made a show of opening the utensil drawer and taking out a spoon. He cut out a sliver of orange gelatin and daintily put it to his lips.

Ian scoffed but then grinned as he dangled the gelatin piece into his mouth. He chewed with a sudden grimace. "Dude, why'd I make grape? Grape sucks."

Things were getting better. Jeff was sure of it. Ian hadn't mentioned _the ex_ in the past two weeks. More of his attention was on planning videos, particularly Televoid. Yes, he was more tired, and the shadows under his eyes rarely went away, but he was better.

At least Jeff hoped that was the case.

They sucked down more cups, laughing about the mess on their chins and the buzz that was never coming. Well, it wasn't for Jeff. Ian wasn't too much of a lightweight, either, but his mood improved with a little bit of alcohol. He could even be friendly.

Such as when he reached forward and traced the bridge of Jeff's nose with one of those long artist's fingers. The warm tip bounced off the end of Jeff's nose with Ian making a whooshing sound. Ian began giggling but soon stopped. He tilted his head, screwing his eyes at Jeff.

"Er, what?" Jeff felt around his beard. "Do I have gelatin anywhere?"

"No," Ian drawled. Both his hands rose to cradle Jeff's face, the palms pressing softly against the cheeks. His lips slowly widened. "Say, now that looks good."

"W-what does?"

"Everything." The word was pure seduction, laced with a thickening Texan accent and the scent of vodka-tinged candy.

Jeff started lifting his head but Ian's palms followed. The other man took a tiny step forward, planting a foot between Jeff's. Only inches away, Ian's thigh still radiated heat, making Jeff all too aware of other Ian parts nearing him. The happy mouth relaxed, the lips coming together until only the edges of the top teeth were showing.

Two thoughts ran concurrently through Jeff's mind: _What the hell is he doing?_

_Do I want to know what comes next?_

Ian chortled. His hands fell away, slapping against his sides. "Dude, relax." He sharply punched Jeff in the shoulder before pivoting on a heel and trudging to the living room.

"Get over here! I got something I wanna show ya."

Jeff's legs didn't quite want to work. His knees juddered and he had to throw one foot forward with some force. His sneaker squeaked across the floor.

"What're you doing in there?" Ian called from the living room.

Jeff made a nervous, bouncy walk to where Ian sat on the couch. The other man flipped over a DVD to look at the back cover. The good mood was gone, replaced by something... dour. Jeff gently sat beside Ian, keeping a cushion's length between them.

"This looked stupid, so I picked it up." Ian flipped the DVD around and showed it to Jeff. On the cover was a buck-tooth dragon grinning at the viewer as it presented a pink castle in the background. The title, done in abrasively colorful and curly letters, read _The Great Big Goofer Duff Adventure._

Jeff laughed. "Dude, you picked a good one!"

"You heard of it?"

"No, but I can tell it's gonna be fun to rip apart."

Ian made a small sound that might have been an affirmation. His eyes didn't meet Jeff's the entire time.

Jeff sighed as low as he could, hoping that he didn't sound exasperated.

"So, uh..." He shrugged a shoulder and jerked his head to swing back his hair. "What was that back there?"

"What thing? I wasn't flirting."

"I didn't say you were."

The eyes were so far away from Jeff's line of sight that they may as well have been attempting x-ray vision into the neighbor's apartment. Shit. Jeff had to save this.

"Hey."

Ian started to look back at Jeff but stopped halfway, taking a sudden interest in the curtains. Jeff leaned toward him, supporting himself on the boundary cushion with splayed hands. Ian finally caught on, turning his head as Jeff stopped mere inches from his nose. The eyes didn't know where to look; Jeff's mouth, Jeff's eyes, the floor? A petal pink tinge crept into Ian's face, making the gray-teal eyes more sparkling clear. It was almost... cute.

Jeff tilted his chin up, parting his lips. He heard Ian made another sound, this one like a soft gasp. Oh, this was going to be good...

Jeff formed his lips into a small O, lowered his eyelids...

...and blew sharply into Ian's face.

"Dude! Not cool!" Ian ran a hand over his hair.

Jeff slammed back into the cushion, clapping his hands. "Master Fake Out!"

Ian kept fussing with his hair, but he was smiling. "Whatever. You wanna watch this thing?"

"Aw, dude, yeah! Wanna make popcorn? This looks like a popcorn movie."

"We just came from the kitchen. Do we have to walk all that way again?" Ian slumped against the decorative pillow.

"C'mon, we still have leftover Mouth Ripper Salt!" Jeff grabbed Ian's wrist and pulled him up to his feet. "And you're definitely trying it this time!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted something. I thought I'd never get back to this since projects piled up on me. It's almost a relief to be writing my silly slow burn series again.
> 
> I do enjoy writing this series and I want to brainstorm more ideas. Not just those pertaining to the slow burn aspect, but those that deal with food preparation. I want to make this more about the fun stuff that Brutalmoose is doing these days. I guess I'll have to put on a marathon of Brutalfoods videos for research. It'll be fun!


End file.
